5 veces
by Lady Nightmare thmda
Summary: 5 veces que alguien (aparte de Astrid) beso a Hiccup, y una vez que el beso a alguien (¿?). Fic participante del reto #1 de la página de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk". Hiccstid, Ruffcup, Dagcup, Snotlout x Hiccup, Fishlegs x Hiccup, Toothcup.


**Hola! Creo que llego un poco tarde pero igual tenía que hacerlo, de los fics que han subido para este reto, ninguno tenía yaoi (creo) y el mundo lo necesitaba! **

**Aclaraciones: el punto numero 4 sucede después del capítulo "Carrera a la isla gusafuego". Aquí meto a mi OC, se llama Anikka Wakson y es pelinegra de ojos negros. ¿Dudas sobre ella? No se preocupen aparecerá en otros fics XD**

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece (para mi desgracia)**

**Pairing: Hiccstrid, Ruffcup, Dagcup, Snotlout x Hiccup (aquí no es su primo, por si las dudas), Fishlegs x Hiccup, Toothcup**

Divagando entre todo y nada a la vez, se encontraba nuestro jinete favorito en la soledad y comodidad de… una cueva. No, no los están atacando los Berseker o los Marginados, ni cualquier nueva especie de dragón, no era ni por asomo algo de eso. Entonces, ¿de quién se escondía? Fácil, de Astrid Hofferson. ¿Por qué? Jejeje, digamos que quizás se ofendió de que, cuando intento besarlo, el castaño coloco una libreta entre ambos rostros para evitar la unión de sus labios. Pero es que, ¿Por qué estaba tan insistente en besarlo? ¡Ni que fueran novios! Aunque según lo que le platicaba Ruff, ella si lo creía, y se autoproclamaba la primera y única persona en besar a Hiccup Haddock en la boca. Ja, si como no, si supiera…

1

Su verdadero primer beso tuvo lugar en el bosque, ambientado con un precioso atardecer y el aire fresco agitando con gracia sus cabelleras. Tan romántico… lástima que ninguno de los dos se amaba de esa manera. Él estaba jugando con su mejor-única-casi hermana-amiga, Anikka Wakson. Al principio se preocupó ya que se habían ido sin avisarles a sus padres, por no decir que ya casi anochecía. Pero Ikka insistió en que no estaban tan lejos de casa y que ya no habían salido recientemente al bosque a jugar a "atrapar al Terrible Terror"*. No paso ni siquiera un minuto para que el posible regaño perdiera total importancia y se concentrara en jugar. Después de un rato jugando, le toco a él ser el dragón, así que comenzó a correr evitando a la pelinegra, hasta que ambos se cansaron y caminaron el lugar de correr; vamos, solo tenían 6 años y su energía no duraba mucho. Mas la ojinegra** se hartó y aceleró el paso, lanzándose a abrazar al castaño para poder finalizar el juego; no vio la piedra que estaba en el camino y termino tropezándose llevándose al otro consigo. Y rodaron por la pequeña colina en la que estaban. Al terminar de rodar, sus pechos chocaron, sus frentes chocaron, incluso sus cabellos chocaron. Por ende, sus labios también.

Ambos se levantaron y asintieron con la cabeza en un silencioso acuerdo de nunca contar lo que había pasado. Volvieron a la aldea silbando una canción y mirando a todo menos el rostro del contario.

2

Su segundo beso había pasado dos años después, luego de que saliera de la fragua para ir a cenar. Camino a paso lento, un poco cansado por lo pesado que era el trabajo, cuando de pronto la gemela rubia le llamo. Suspirando fue con ella puesto que parecía importante. Y así era, Ruffnut le había pedido su ayuda para un experimento.

Wow.

¿Alguien pidiéndole su ayuda? ¿Y para un experimento? El Ragnarok estaba cerca.

Lógicamente acepto. La Thorston se acercó a él, lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso, dejándolo con su mejor cara de "¿qué demonios?" Después se apartó, hizo un sonido afirmativo y se fue.

Seguía sin saber qué es lo que quería probar.

3

El tercero… era otro que tampoco tenía explicación. El solo estaba ahí, llorando "cómodamente" bajo Sigfrido en el bosque. ¿Qué quién era Sigfrido? El árbol bajo el que se sentaba para dibujar, llorar, reflexionar o simplemente estar solo; si, lo frecuentaba tanto que hasta nombre le puso. ¿Qué por qué lloraba? Su mejor amiga ya no estaba con él, Snotlout esta vez se había pasado con sus palizas y para acabarla de amolar… ¡era su cumpleaños! Pero su papá no se acordó, estaba muy ocupado firmando el tratado de paz con los Berserker.

Sollozando se abrazó así mismo, hasta que escucho que un niño unos años mayor que él le llamaba y le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención. Subió la cabeza con un poco de temor a que también lo molestara, pero el otro tomo su rostro y lo beso en los labios, separándose a los 5 minutos para después acariciar su cabeza, tomar su hacha e irse tarareando una canción.

Hiccup solo miro al extraño sonrojado. ¿Quién demonios era? La verdad llego a él con rapidez: el heredero de Osvald el Agradable, el líder de los Berserkers. Ok, duda resuelta, ¿¡pero porque lo había besado!?

Mientras el Haddock se moría de vergüenza, el pelirrojo sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver cumplido su objetivo: callar al niñito que lloraba y no lo dejaba concentrarse mientras practicaba con el hacha, usando la técnica que usaba su padre con su madre (XD).

4

Su cuarto beso (en realidad quinto pues este había sido después del de Astrid) fue en la Academia, mientras terminaba de dibujar el lugar para posibles futuras remodelaciones. Escucho pasos detrás de él y se giró sorprendido al ver al otro, ¿qué hacia Snotlout ahí? ¿No debería estar jugando o simplemente conviviendo con Hookfang? Por un momento creyó que venía a golpearlo y se reprendió al no haber traído a Toothless con él. Pero cuando el pelinegro comenzó mover sus pies inquietamente mientras murmuraba… ¿un agradecimiento? no pudo sino sorprenderse más. Y alegrarse, era bueno saber que el cariño que le tenía a su dragón era suficiente como para darle las gracias, ¡a el! Por Thor, eso era algo verdaderamente nuevo.

Sonriendo poso una mano en su hombro, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que no era nada, Snotlout lo tomo de la cintura y la nuca e hizo lo impensable, pues el a diferencia de los anteriores no solo se conformó con besarlo, también metió su lengua sin permiso a su boca y dejo a una de sus manos vagar más allá de la espalda.

No supo cómo lo hizo pero rápidamente se apartó, le quito el casco y le propino al vikingo un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza, que al día siguiente no recordaba que lo había besado.

¿O sí?

5

No, otro no. Rogo Hiccup en su mente al ver quién sería el que le daría su quinto beso (o sexto, da igual). Fishlegs lo tenía acorralado entre la pared de su cuarto y su cuerpo. Ni como escapar, al menos sin hacerle daño. Con un demonio, ¿Qué tenía escrito en la frente bésame o algo así? Porque claro, oh, estúpido de el al creer que lo único que iban a hacer ellos dos encerrados en el cuarto del Ingerman mientras sus padres no estaban era escribir en el libro de dragones. Vio cómo, en un estado tan nervioso que temblaba, el rubio acercaba lenta (en verdad muy lentamente) su rostro al de él.

Resignado, cerró los ojos. Y espero, y espero, y espero y… ¡FIN! Ok, no, ¡pero incluso casi se queda dormido y aun no sentía los labios ajenos! ¿Qué había pasado, media hora y nada?

Un poco molesto siguió esperando, y esperando y esperando, tanto que incluso pensó en besarlo a él. Pero antes de que lo siguiera pensando, lo sintió, la sensación de los labios de Fishlegs sobre los suyos duró… un segundo. Abrió los ojos y con una gotita en la cabeza noto que se había desmayado.

Vuelta actual

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… ¡seis besos y ninguno lo había dado el! Eso no era justo, para nada justo. Unas sonoras pisadas a la entrada de la cueva llamaron su atención. Toothless, su fiel amigo Toothless había ido a buscarlo. Enternecido camino hacia él, perdiéndose en esos ojos verde toxico que tanto amaba… así como todo el.

Una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios antes de abrazar el cuello del dragón y plantarle un dulce y corto beso en su trompa.

Después se alejó, riéndose en sus adentros por haber dejado a su compañero en shock.

Los demás 6 – Hiccup 1

***Algo así como "las traes" pero vikingo XD**

****creo que no hay gente con ojos negros, pero me importa poco n.n**

**Ok, siento si el fic es malo, pero es que mis historias suelen ser más diálogos que texto y aquí no debía haber diálogos T.T **

_**Metamorfala… si lees esto, gracias por crear tu blog, lo amo y sino fuera por el no habría visto la 2 temporada de Dragones de Berk. Saludos desde México!**_


End file.
